Happy Valentines Day!
by LoVe134
Summary: Dick wants a special valentine. And he is gonna show her how she feels! Robtanna. Please R&R. One-Shot


**My first Young Justice fanfic! It's a short one hope you like it.**

* * *

**Bruce's Mansion**

**February 14, 2012 8:00**

* * *

**Dick POV**

I was out in the balcony when Zatanna came out. "Hey Dick" he said. "Hi" I replied. "So why aren't inside you not having fun at the party?" she asked. Batman decided to throw a Valentine's Day party in his mansion.

"I am I just needed some air" I replied as I continued to look over the whole city. "So do you have a valentine?" she asked. I shook my head. "No" I replied. "Do you wanna have one? I mean were you planning to ask anyone to be your valentine?" she asked.

I hesitated. "Yeah but I don't think she would say yes though" I said.

**Zatanna POV**

My heart broke a little. He liked someone. Someone that was not me. "W-w-who is it?" I asked. "Well she is nice, funny, smart and is totally talented" he replied.

Wow. "So do you think tell her? I mean were friends and she might not like me back" he said. Great. Now it was someone I knew so I could see them everyday kissing, cuddling and hugging. It broke my heart a little more.

"I think you should tell her" I replied. If Dick was happy then I was happy. "Yeah but I just don't wanna tell her" he said. "Then in some way show her. Maybe through a song or if you don't wanna sing in front of everyone then something smaller" I said.

He smiled. "Thanks" he said. I put on a fake smile and smiled back. We both walked into the mansion.

Minutes later there was Dick on the stage ready to sing to that very special girl in the room. "Attention everyone! I'd like to sing a song to a girl in this room that I really like. So here it goes" he said. And the tune to _When I Look Into Your Eyes _by Shane Harper started to play. It was my favorite song and he was using it to serenade someone else.

This just kept getting worse and worse.

**Dick POV**

I knew everyone but Zatanna knew who this song was about.

_Have I told you before, you're one of a kind?_

_The way that you make me feel, like the sun always shines._

_And have I ever let you know that I could never let you go?_

_Baby, my heart is like the love's drum, beating like never before._

_'Cause when I look into your eyes,_

_I see the whole life is spinning out of control_

_And, you know, it happens everytime,_

_When we're together it's like heaven, only better_

_I hope it last forever,_

_Oh oh ohh, oh oh ohhh, oh oh ohh oh,_

_I hope it last forever,_

_Oh oh ohh, oh oh ohhh, oh oh ohh oh._

_Can't shake this feeling inside, even if I try,_

_And you know I'll never let you fall,_

_'Cause when you're with me I can fly._

_'Cause when I look into your eyes,_

_I see the whole world like is spinning out of control_

_And, you know, it happens everytime,_

_When we're together it's like heaven, only better_

_I hope it lasts forever,_

_Oh oh ohh, oh oh ohhh, oh oh ohh oh,_

_I hope it lasts forever,_

_oh oh ohh, oh oh ohhh, oh oh ohh oh._

_I need you more then you know_

_Yeah, I need you, don't let me go,_

_Baby, don't let go_

_'Cause when I look into your eyes..._

_'Cause when I look into your eyes,_

_I see the whole world like is spinning out of control_

_And, you know, it happens everytime_

_When we're together it's like heaven, only better_

_I hope it last forever._

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see the whole_

_I see_

_I see the whole life_

_I see it in your eyes_

_I see it_

_I see it_

_I see it hayyy_

_I see it hayyy_

_I see it hayyy yeah_

_I see it hayyy_

_I see it heyyy_

_I see it heyyy yeah_

"I just wanted to say something…I really like you Zatanna" I said. Everyone smiled. She stood there shocked. Artemis had to push her on stage. "Y-y-you like me?" she stuttered. I nodded still smiling.

"So do you like me back?" I asked nervously. She said nothing. I was about to sigh with disappointment when she kissed me. Sshe wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her small waist. Everyone cheered.

"So I'll take that as a yes" I said. She smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
